


Can't Help Falling In Love

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Feels, Lots of it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pre-Kerberos Sheith, which means angst! :)





	Can't Help Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry.

**_what is stronger_ **

**_than the human heart_ **

**_which shatters over and over_ **

**_and still lives_ **

 

**_-rupi kaur; milk and honey_ **

 

**_\---_ **

 

**_wise men say, only fools rush in_ **

**_but I can’t help falling in love with you_ **

 

_ They had gone on their first date that past summer. Keith and Shiro sneaked out of the Garrison past curfew on Keith’s hoverbike so they could go into town and have dinner together. Walking through town together, Keith got the courage to grab Shiro’s hand. Butterflies erupted in his chest, what was this feeling? It was one of the sweetest things Keith had ever witnessed in this life.  _

 

**_shall I stay? would it be a sin_ **

**_if I can’t help falling in love with you_ **

 

_ From that day on, everything Shiro did made Keith want to keep getting out of bed, moving on, living his life like he was meant to do since day one. The simple things made the two of them grow closer. Simple compliments, bringing each other breakfast, notes outside their rooms every morning. The whole Garrison was aware that Takashi Shirogane had “tamed” the lone wolf. _

 

**_like a river flows_ **

**_surely to the sea_ **

 

_ On their fourth date, during summer break, they went to the beach. Keith had never been before and was a bit scared of the water, but that didn’t stop them. Shiro taught Keith how to build a sandcastle, which Keith ended up falling on when he tripped. Shiro went to help him up, but Keith just pulled him down too. The two of them wouldn’t change a thing about that day. Not even the fact that they were still finding sand in their clothes two days later because they decided to cuddle in the sand.  _

 

**_some things are meant to be_ **

**_take my hand, take my whole life too_ **

 

_ Shiro had gotten chosen for the Kerberos mission, he was ecstatic. The two of them were, but Keith couldn’t help the few tears that fell when he heard the news. They had been dating for a year now, of course he wasn’t going to take that lightly. ‘It’s okay. I’ll be back, I promise.’ Shiro had told him, and Keith believed it. He had no reason to think otherwise. _

 

**_for I can't help falling in love with you_ **

 

_ When Keith found out he wouldn’t be able to talk to Shiro while he was gone, he felt his heart break a little more. The sad smile Shiro gave him didn’t help at all, but he appreciated the gesture. However, what hurts the most was the hug that came after. “I love you.” Was all Keith heard before hot tears started running down his face. _

 

**_like a river flows surely to the sea_ **

**_darling, so it goes_ **

 

_ The next couple weeks leading up to the Kerberos mission were filled with touching moments between the two. When they weren’t together, they were thinking about the next time they would be. Countless nights were filled with loving text messages between the two. However, what Keith didn’t know, was that Shiro had been planning something.  _

 

**_some things are meant to be_ **

**_sake my hand, take my whole life too_ **

 

_ Finally, the day had come. The dreaded day that had left Keith and Shiro with red, puffy eyes. The only smiles shared were when Shiro pulled a flash drive out of his pocket and handed it to Keith. “I know it’s corny, but promise me you’ll listen to it while I’m away.” Keith took the flash drive willingly, giving his partner one last hug before he had to leave. “I love you..” He said, but it was more of a promise. At that moment, Keith didn’t know those were the last words he would say to Shiro. _

 

**_for I can't help falling in love with you_ **

 

_ Bright red filled Keith’s room. He was frozen in front of the television that sat on his nightstand. Keith didn’t even notice his roommate Lance had walked in until he was pulled into a hug. “Pilot error. Takashi Shi… Matthe… Sam.. all crew members are suspected to be  **dead**." All of it was a blur.  _

 

**_for I can't help falling in love with you_ **

 

_ Keith didn’t come out of his room for weeks. Before he knew it, he was kicked out for missing too many classes. Back at his shack, where he was now, the music from the playlist flew into his ears like a broken melody. “You promised…” Was the first thing Keith said in weeks. _

 

_ Before he could stop it, loud sobs overpowered the music. Keith couldn’t hear anything except for his lover’s words in his head and the broken sobs of a broken boy.  _

 


End file.
